Cupcakes
by Mattitude
Summary: A treat for Adam becomes a treat for Jay, too. Jay/OC ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: **For the best Twinkie a girl could ask for!

P.S. Jay = Christian and Adam = Edge. If you don't know that, you probably shouldn't be reading this.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of said people in this story, but I do own the greatest recipe for red velvet cupcakes EVER. In case you were wondering.

* * *

**Cupcakes**

**

* * *

  
**

She had just put away the frosting when she heard footsteps down the hallway, and she would have bet any amount of money that Adam's nose literally lead him into the kitchen. His eyes twinkled like a kid on Christmas, and he had an ear to ear grin on his face.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mariko laughed, turning around so her back blocked the counter.

"Don't toy with me woman, I've been living off of salads for the past two weeks." Adam closed the distance between the two of them and gently pushed her out of the way, revealing the Holy Grail.

"Cupcakes," he breathed, taking in all 24 glorious little treats that sat before him. They smelled heavenly and looked even more so, almost too good to eat. Almost.

"You looked too skinny," Mariko shrugged, watching as Adam gently picked up one of the cupcakes and peeled back the wrapper.

"You. Are. Amazing." He ate the first in two bites, licking the frosting off his fingers when he was done, moaning in a way that made Mariko blush. "I swear, if Jay doesn't marry you soon, I'm gonna."

Mariko laughed, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Yeah, right," she scoffed. Everyone knew that she was head over heels for Jay, had been for years ..everyone that is, except Jay.

"Don't worry, he'll pull his head out of his ass one day, you'll see," Adam reassured, winking before he unwrapped another cupcake and shoved it in his mouth. "Ungh, what did you put in these?"

"The usual," Mariko shrugged, rinsing the bowls and putting them in the dishwasher. Adam continued to orgasm over his cupcakes while Mariko cleaned up, her thoughts still lingering on what Adam had said.

Both stopped mid-motion when they heard steps coming up the front walkway.

"Shit," Adam said, his mouth still half-full of cupcake.

"Damnit, he's never back this early," Mariko practically threw the plate of cupcakes remaining at Adam. "Quick, go take these in the guest room or something! Go!"

"I can't move that fast woman, jeez!" Adam hobbled back to the room he had been staying in at Jay's, locking the door behind him so that he and the rest of his cupcakes would not be disturbed.

Jay came in the front door and into the kitchen, his hair sticking up in various directions, his cheeks pink from the Florida heat. Mariko tried to ignore his white t-shirt soaked through with sweat, sticking to his pecs, showing off every muscle on his torso.

"Still here?" He asked with a smile, lifting up his shirt to wipe off his face, exposing his tanned stomach.

"Felt bad leaving Adam to fend for himself," Mariko shrugged, keeping her eyes on Jay's shoes so she wouldn't be tempted to look at other things .. or touch other things .. or ravage him right there on his kitchen floor.

Jay smiled, shaking his head. "You always were a sucker for that guy .. he's a big boy now ya know, he can take care of himself," he teased, poking her in the stomach as he went to the fridge to grab some water. Her hands came up as a reflex and Jay paused mid-step, tilting his head to look at her.

"..Mariko. What did you do?"

"Huh?" She blinked at him in confusion, and he stepped closer, his eyes narrowing.

"You baked for him."

"What? No I .. no I didn't!" She denied, her cheeks burning.

"You made him red velvet cupcakes didn't you," Jay questioned, his eyes fixated on hers, which was not really helping the whole trying not to ravage him thing.

"I .. I don't know what you're talking about," Mariko stammered, trying to turn away from his gaze. He stopped her mid-turn and grabbed her hand, lifting it up. Sure enough, there on her finger was the giveaway, a small bit of the homemade frosting she had covered the cupcakes with. She must have gotten it on her when she shoved the cupcakes at Adam in his hobbly getaway.

"I can .. I can explain that .. you see.." Mariko started to say, before Jay grinned at her. Time crawled as she watched him lift her hand to his mouth, parting his bright pink lips and removing the frosting from her finger.

"Yum." Jay winked at her as she stood frozen in the middle of the kitchen, not even daring to breathe. He grabbed a water from the fridge and opened it, gulping it down before turning to head down the hallway.

"I'm gonna take a shower," he called over his shoulder to Mariko, who was still frozen in the kitchen, her heart trying to figure out how to start working again and her brain trying to figure out what in the hell had just happened. Jay waited a few moments in the hallway, mustering up his courage, then poked his head back in the door, a mischevious grin across his face. "Feel free to join me."

* * *

**Oh Jay **


End file.
